darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Seven Deadly Sins
The Seven Deadly Sins are the main antagonists in Darksiders III. The Horseman of the Apocalypse Fury is tasked with hunting them down after they escaped and made their way to Earth. History The Seven Deadly Sins are a subject of controversy within Creation. Known as the riddle of Sorrows, for reasons yet unknown, The Creator made his universe full of suffering, misery and sin itself. With their own place in the grand design of Creation the sins are, by definition, divine beings. Despite this relationship to the one they claim to serve, The Charred Council saw fit to have their enforcers the Horsemen imprison them. When the early Apocalypse was triggered, the Council made plans to have each of the Horsemen eliminated; as part of their plot, they released the Seven Sins onto the war-torn Earth, most of them with new powers and each one remaking a chunk of The Destroyed City into their new homes with the intent of having them take out one of their enforcers Fury, whom they sent after the 'escaped' sins. Most of the sins either didn't realize what the Council was planning, or didn't care, but three among them sought to take advantage and turn their assassin into an ally through their own gambits. Lust staked their claim among the ruins of a cargo ship where they hunted angels and demons alike raising them into a army of the undead, and when Fury did arrive, Lust attempted to take advantage of her ambitions for power and recognition in order to have her join them, though their illusion simply ends up provoking her instead. Pride, on the other hand, set her fellow sins up by making them into stepping stones for Fury's growth. Therefore, when her turn came to offer the now vastly stronger Fury a place at her side, she instead found herself to have become simply another stepping stone. The most crafty of all, however, was Envy, who not only succeeded in turning Fury into her ally via pretending to be a Watcher, but also defeated the Horsman and stole her power along with those belonging to Envy's six siblings via the Talisman of Sin. Now vastly stronger than even her unwitting bodyguard, Envy traveled to the Council's Chambers where she attacked and gloated to the Charred Council, openly voicing her intention to let Heaven and Hell slaughter each other, then assassinate the remaining leaders once they're weak enough, which would allow her to seize Creation for herself. Unfortunately for Envy, she still had a thoroughly enraged Fury to contend with, who chased her all the way to the Council Chambers. Once Envy was defeated, she, like her fellow sins, found herself turned into a makeshift hand grenade when Fury exploded the Talisman in the Council's face. Whether or not the Sins' essence managed to survive the explosion remains unknown. Members *Pride (Leader), "Keeper of the Vigil" *Gluttony, "All-consuming Emptiness" *Lust, "Ruler of Twisted Desire" *Sloth, "Lord of the Flies" *Avarice, "The Collector" *Wrath, "The Molten Lord" *Envy, "The Covetous Queen" (formerly "Resentment Made Flesh") Trivia *All of the seven Sins have an aspect in the story that is ironic with the sin they embody. **Envy - Envy was so jealous of the power that the other Sins possessed that she stole a talisman designed by one of her rivals (whom she tricked Fury into believing was her) to siphon off their energy. This talisman proved to be her own end after Fury trapped her inside of it. **Wrath - While most of the Sins immediately engaged in combat with Fury, Wrath has a moment of calm where he admires how beautiful Fury is. **Avarice - During his fight with Fury, Avarice battles by throwing various things that he has horded at her, effectively destroying pieces of his own collection. **Sloth - Though he is initially hesitant to battle, Sloth is quick to action after the destruction of his throne. **Lust - While Lust is usually associated with sexual desire, Lust is androgynous, eliminating any sexual aspect. **Gluttony - Gluttony is defeated by swallowing underwater bombs. **Pride - Pride has scars surrounding her right eye which she is so ashamed of, so she hides them by covering her entire face with a mask. *Avarice is the only member of the Seven Deadly Sins to not have his name based on the French of his Sin, Greed. **However, it should be noted that the word Avarice does mean insatiable greed for riches; s inordinate, miserly desire to gain and hoard wealth. ***Avarice is the original name for the sin historically in English, whereas greed is the more modernized/simplified name in vernacular. Gallery Avarice.png|Avarice, The Collector Pride.png|Pride, Keeper of the Vigil Envy_Screenshot.png|Envy, Resentment Made Flesh Envy_true_form.jpg|Envy, the Covetous Queen, in her true form Gluttony.png|Gluttony, All-consuming Emptiness Wrath_Screenshot.png|Wrath, The Molten Lord Lust.png|Lust, Ruler of Twisted Desire Sloth_Throne_Screenshot.png|Sloth, Lord of the Flies Category:Article stubs Category:Darksiders 3 Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Major Antagonists